


Bad luck for the groom?

by lilija_the_red



Series: one shots - photo inspired [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire meets a - surprisingly - well dressed roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad luck for the groom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my photo-inpsired one shot series for the Les Miserables fandom
> 
> The picture that goes with it is this one:
> 
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/6fdb181f0e940f1f2e4d621a27040f86/tumblr_mv2j7lJw9A1s199fdo1_500.jpg

“God damn it! Who’s put the bowtie on Lucy?!” Grantaire hurled up the little cat with a huff, ruffling the place behind the ear, she loved the most. Lucy rewarded him with a happy purr in response. He looked around, but still nobody in sight to give him an answer. Carefully he exermined the black bowtie, as a door got opened.  
“Grantaire!” Cosette’s blonde locks appeared in his view. “We were looking for you everywhere!”  
“Well, I just wanted to catch something from the kit-”  
“You know you weren’t supposed to leave your room before we’d come to get you!”  
“-chen when this here”, he continued without batting an eye and lifting Lucy up a little more,“ walked over my shoes. Mind to explain?"  
Cosette started petting Lucy absently, putting on the most innocent and slightly exasperated face he has ever seen before. It was truly impressive. "You have a cat. She runs around the flat?”  
“The bowtie, Fauchelevent.”  
“Oh. That. Courfeyrac.” Cosette simply shrugged, reaching out to take Lucy out of his arms a mischievous smile surrounding her lips. “It was either this or a tuxedo.”  
Grantaire wasn’t sure if he should laugh or groan. He did both.  
“Now, get your sorry ass to your room before Enjolras sees you!”  
“Well, I’m not sure if this works the same for groom and groom anyway and -”, Grantaire tried, but Cosette was already herding him back into the bedroom.  
“Oh stop it, Grantaire! Go to your room!” Cosette’s laugh was playful but he could see how determinated she was to make this right, duty of the organisator, he guessed and obeyed. Because nobody, nobody wanted to be on Cosette’s bad side. Ever.  
“Fine, fine! I’m already gone!” Grantaire raised his arms in defeat. “Can you punch Courfeyrac from me, though. Please?”  
“I’ll think about. Now go!”


End file.
